La louve en détresse
by Pounkska
Summary: Draco et Serverus doivent s'occuper d'une fille qui s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou, dans la forêt.


Me revoici avec une autre histoire. Je sais que j'en ai fait beaucoup mais la j'ai eu une bonne idée, enfin je crois. J'ai dessidé de prendre mon amie pour la mettre dans l'histoire!! J'epsère que vous allez pareil aimer. Laissez-moi un petit review pour m'encourager s'il vous plaît.  
  
Je recherche un ou une correcteur/correctrice pour corriger mon histoire s'il vous plaît.  
  
Maintenant, voici l'histoire  
  
Chapitre 1 La chasse au loup.  
  
Il fesait noir et très froid dans la forêt cette nuit. L'humidité n'était toujours pas partie. Nous pouvions enttendre plusieurs bruits étranges provenant de plusieurs côtés de cette forêt inconnue. Un bruit plus sourd se fesait entendre partout dans le champ d'arbre. S'était un jeune fille qui demandait de l'aide.  
  
« Au secour! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! »  
  
Cette jeune femme de 17 ans ne voulait que faire une petite marche à la lisière de la forêt car elle savait que ce labyrinthe n'était pas une place de sécurité et égallement, elle contenait plusieurs animaux étranges, comme disaient ses voisins. Mais elle voyait de la lumière au fond de la forêt. Jamais elle avait entendu parler que quelqu'un habitait dans ses arbres. Sa curiosité avait prit le dessus et la fille alla voir, plus profond, où provenait cette lumière, qui semblait bouger. Par malchance, ce n'était qu'un groupe de lussiole qui s'envolaient en groupe. Maintenant, elle ne retrouva plus son chemain. Elle avait été trop loin.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en train de courir, un loup à son derrière. Elle courait le plus vite que ses jambes lui permettaient  
  
D'un ton sec, elle tomba par terre. Elle venait de s'enfarger dans une racine, ressortit de la terre qu'elle n'avait pas vue. La fille était gravement blessé de son bras droit.  
  
L'animal réussissa à la rattraper. Elle essaya de se relever péniblement. Le loup eu le temp de sauter sur la fille en détreste. Il lui morda le bras gauche et la graffigna un peu partout,  
  
Elle soufrait terriblement. Elle prit une branche qui était proche d'elle et le planta dans le corp du loup. L'animal hurla sauvagement. Elle réussissa, pour une autre fois, de ce relever et marcha rapidement dans la forêt. Elle avait le temps de s'éloigner pendant qe le loup souffrait pénilement par terre, une branche dans le ventre.  
  
Avec chance, la jeune femme vit se dessiner devant elle, une grande maison, ou plutôt château.  
  
Le loup , qui s'avait rétabli bien vite, reparta à courir après avoir enlevé la branche de son ventre.  
  
Elle se rematta à courir vers la demeure et cogna impatiemment à la porte. Elle essaya même d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
« Oui, oui, j'arrive, On se calme!! »  
  
Et Draco Ouvra la porte.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
POV Draco  
  
« Draco chérie! Nous partons pour un souper avec les Parkensen. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir? »  
  
« Sûr maman! Je préfère continuer mes devoirs »  
  
Draco aurait aimé plutôt mourir que d'aller chez les Parkensens. Avec la pot de colle de Pansy qui ne le lâchera pas d'une seconde. Il n'était plus capable de l'endurer. Après que sa mère lui est dit qu'ils reviendraient sûrement tard ce soir, Draco alla continuer ses devoirs comme prévu dans la salle de Bibliothèque de la maison. Il s'attaqua à son devoir de métamorphose qui parlait de l'histoire du grand M.Milano, un sorcier espagnol qui avait découvert comment transformer le tissu en papier. Draco réussissa à finir son devoir en moins de 30 minutes. Il dessida d'aller prendre un bon bain pour relaxer et après faire son devoir d'arithmacie. Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers du Hall D'entré, il entendit quelqu'un cogner, impatiemment à la porte du manoir. Draco se demandait bien qui pouvait être auss préssé . La personne dehors essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Lucius avait l'avait verrouillé. Draco ne prit pas de chance et prit sa baguette à la main gauche. Il cria « Oui, oui, J'arrive. On se calme!! », dévérouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Le Slytherin vit une fille s'évanouir devant lui. « Je ne savais pas que je fesais autant d'éffet sur le fille! » Regardant plus loin, il remarqua également un loup sortir du bois et courir vers le manoir. Draco prit la fille et ferma rapidement la porte, la verouilla et regarda par la fenêtre, avec toujours la fille dans ses bras. La bête tappait violemment sur la porte mais Draco savait qu'il était en sécurité car son père avait mit des sorts de protections sur le manoir.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, le loup dessida d'abandonner et rentra dans la forêt, là où il avait sortit.  
  
Draco emmena la fille dans sa chambre. Vu les vêtements qui étaient rempli de bouette et trempé, s'était sûrement une muggle. Peut-être que Draco n'aimait pas les Mudblood mais il avait pareil du c?ur pour ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'inossent mourir.  
  
Il alla chercher un de ses plus grands T-shirt puis l'enffila à la fille et essaya d'enlever sa robe, sans trop regarder. [N/A : Le petit coquin lol] Après plusieurs minutes d'essaie, il réussissa enfin. En enfila la dernière manche, Draco vit des morssure sur le bras. Cela était sûrement très grave.  
  
Le Slytherin prit un parchemain et une plume et commença à écrire une lettre à Dumbledore. Ça fait bizard qu,il écrit au vieu barbu mais s'était une situation d'urgence et s'était le seul qui pouvait l'aider.  
  
« Cher Dumbledore, J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai retrouvé une jeune fille devant ma porte, évanoui, tout à l'heure. Un loup-garou lui a courru après dans le bois. Maintenant, elle a un bras brisé et une morsure du loup-garou sur l'autre bras. Est-ce que c'est dangeureux? Est-ce qu'elle va devenir un loup-garou? J'espère avoir votre réponse bientôt. Draco Malfoy »  
  
Draco donna la lettre à sa corneille noir, appelé Muffule.  
  
« Fait ça vite »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ne savant pas trop quoi faire pour cette fille. Une voix fit sursauté le blond.  
  
« ?? »  
  
« Bonjour j'ai dit » répéta la fille.  
  
« Tu es reveillé. C'est bien »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'ai arrivé? C'est tellement flou dans ma tête, j'ai trop mal à la tête. »  
  
« Tu t'ai fait attaqué par un loup-garou. Tu es très blessé. Ton bras est fracturé et tu as une morsure de loup-garou »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est grave? » demanda-t-elle, inquiet  
  
« Je ne sais pas. J'ai contactez quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse m'aider . Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom? »  
  
« Moi c'est Marie-Claude Bélisle. Et toi? »  
  
« Draco Malfoy »  
  
Draco n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'il avait des pouvoirs magique. Cela causerait trop de problème avec le ministère de la magie. Un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon, il va falloir que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il y a un monde de sorcier car si sa morssure est grave et elle devient un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, il faudra que se soit les sorciers qui s'occupe d'elle, avec des potions et tous. Les muggles ne pouvent pas rien faire avec ça.  
  
« Est-ce que tu habites dans un château? Car elle est très grosse ta maison »  
  
« Non, on appelle ça un manoir, le manoir des Malfoy »  
  
Draco avait pitié de l'apparence de Marie-Claude en ce moment. Elle était trempe des cheveux et son maquillage avait coullé. À part ces quelques petits défaults, elle était très jolie, sur le point de vu de Draco avec ses grand cheveux châtain, ses yeux bleus éclatan mais qui sont un peu caché par son maquillage coullé. Elle était plutôt petite pour son âge.  
  
***** 


End file.
